gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisadi
The fire crackled warmly, sending dancing sparks skyward. With a heavy sigh, Lisadi turned to regard her dinner, resting on a spit just above the flames. Yep, still rabbit. She was getting painfully sick of rabbit, but nothing else seemed to offer itself in this Gods-forsaken icy hell. Reluctantly pulling the roasted morsels off the spit, she thought back to the delicious feast her cousins among the Wsalamir had thrown on the eve of her departure. Burdock stalks, Ginkgo and pine nuts, Aunt Maura's famous Mixed Mushroom Salad with shredded Arctic Moss on top, elk, bear... the list went on, seemingly without end. She had enjoyed her visit with her cousins - the first she had seen of them since her 10th birthday. Aunt Maura had asked her to stay, and a certain young gentleman had added his most sincere pleas, but life in the frozen north was not what she was looking for. A few days later she was on the trail again, headed back south. "Which brings me back to my current predicament," she sighed, glancing askance at the rabbit. It still hadn't changed. Based on her experience in recent weeks, it wasn't going to either. How did they gather such varied and wonderful foods a month's travel north, when she could only find an endless stream of rabbits, broken only by the occasional mushroom?! She began eating mechanically, deciding that concentrating on her future was easier than trudging back up north to ask. Tomorrow, she would reach her destination. She was almost to the town of Icemule Trace, and would hire the services of a guide there to bring her to Wehnimer's Landing. What would she find in her new life? Whatever it was, it would be better than the old one. Not that her old life was particularly onerous - it wasn't. It was just... boring. Day after day, the same routine. Breakfast, then training with Grandfather until lunch. Working with Mother in the house until dinner. Sometimes, running messages to Ta'Nalfein or another tribe - coded of course, so she couldn't read them. Same codes, same trails. There had to be more to life than this! Not surprisingly, Grandfather was the only one who understood. Mother had been beside herself ("First my sister runs off with one of those ice-barbarians, then my daughter wants to get herself killed with 'adventure'!"), while Father had begun singing the praises of each unmarried boy in the Night Sun Tribe. Neighbors had dropped by to "visit" - each conveniently offering an apprenticeship in a quiet trade, or bringing a son her age. Grandfather had helped her pack. She loved her parents, and missed them terribly already, but it was his mischevious grin that kept intruding into her thoughts. "Go find your adventure, Lis - and have one for me, too." Well, that's what she would do. First thing... yawn ... in the morning. Visions of bustling cities dancing in her head, she rolled into her blankets and fell asleep. Category:Platinum Profiles